


What You Didn't Say

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky shows you how he cares without words





	What You Didn't Say

It started with a cup of coffee. You’d gotten in late from a mission and had to be up earlier than you hoped to be briefed with Steve. You were clomping toward the kitchen when Bucky appeared and slipped a cup into your hands. Just the way you liked it, French vanilla creamer, more sugar than should be allowed and one ice cube quickly melting. He didn’t say a word, just passed it to you and went on his way.   
The next time it was during a mission. You’d been working surveillance and he was the enhanced muscle. You were sitting in the back of the van, stomach growling, when he passed you a bag. Inside you found a cheeseburger with ketchup and pickle and the Diet Coke he passed you was ice free.   
You tried to return the favors but he always seemed to be able to anticipate your needs before you knew you needed something.   
It was when you got hurt on a mission that you finally realized what was going on. You were shot, more of a graze of the bullet so nothing too horrible but Bucky nearly killed the man with one punch before rushing to your aid.   
“We’re going back to the jet.” He informs Steve as he scoops you up and takes off to the jet.   
“I’ve got your six.” You say firing your weapon into the grill of one of the pursuing jeeps.   
“I know.” He pops you up so you’re leaning over his shoulder making it easier for you to accurately shoot. You make it to the jet in record time, Bucky closes the doors then comes back over to you. He pulls some gauze out of the emergency kit, along a kit for stitches, scissors, painkillers and a water bottle comes out of the fridge.   
“I’m going to have to cut your pants.” He says.   
“Man. I liked these pants.” You say with a sigh. “Do what you gotta do I guess.”   
“This is going to hurt.”  
“I know.” He cuts your pant leg up to the bullet wound then starts on the stitches you need. You clench your jaw and suppress the sounds of pain that are hovering just behind your lips.   
“I’m sorry. I should have seen him.” He says finishing his work.   
“Buck.” You whisper, “You can’t blame yourself.” He doesn’t say anything for a moment then looks up at you with those blue eyes.   
“I just- I really- I-.” You press your lips to his softly then whisper,   
“I know.”


End file.
